


【瓶邪】一辆车

by Akira370



Category: DAOMU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira370/pseuds/Akira370





	【瓶邪】一辆车

【瓶邪】一辆车  
南京篇衍生  
熙

回到房间里，我既没有看笔记本，也没有看二叔给我的资料，我心里一下子有很多事，感觉塞得很满，但又觉得没什么让我提起兴致，也许像二叔说的，我应该先让自己平静下来，消停一段时间。  
我坐了一会，决定去洗个澡，好好放松一下。  
哼着歌冲了冲，打开门出来却吓了一跳，就看到闷油瓶正坐在我床上，开着台灯，手里捧着我爷爷的笔记。  
他听到声音，抬起头看向我。  
“你什么时候进来的！”我一愣。  
闷油瓶盯着我瞧了一会，道：“从你唱歌开始。”  
我操，我刚才唱什么了，努力想了想，似乎是广场舞的歌曲串烧，不由得朝他傻笑。  
闷油瓶放下爷爷的笔记，依旧看着我。我熟悉他这种状态，他不说话，但是明显是有话要说。  
我不知道二叔跟他说了什么，也可能是要求他做了什么，以闷油瓶的性子，他还真不一定全部对我讲，不过如今我们的关系和从前不同了，即使他不将事情原原本本告诉我，我也不用去猜测，他不说的一定会帮我做了。  
这样想着，我突然感到一阵轻松。  
我走过去，笑着问他：“今晚这是打算住我这？”  
这些天来在我二叔面前，我不敢搞小动作，算起来我和他前前后后有个把月没在一张床上睡了。  
闷油瓶歪头看着我，忽然伸出他那奇长的手指，在我小腹上点了点。  
我低头，这才猛然发现，我自己一个人在屋里随便惯了，洗完澡干脆就裸着出来的。  
我们当下这种状态，我问出这话可以说很流氓了。  
再一想，他娘的闷油瓶哪是在想什么话对我说，他盯着我看完全就是因为我没穿衣服。  
还在他面前跟他浪。  
闷油瓶收回手，眼神变得意味深长。我被他这么一看，就感到从他那手指碰过的地方开始，下腹一股火蹿过。  
我认命地咽了咽口水，这啥也没穿，我们两个都看得再清楚不过。  
再一看闷油瓶，这人倒是还一本正经的，看笑话一样。  
我还不信了，什么南海王墓什么二叔铺子全都抛到九霄云外。  
我掀起他盖的被子，就直奔要害。可手伸到一半，就被他一把按住，他又那么一拉，我整个人都被他这怪力拽上了床。

还没等我有所动作，闷油瓶又一个翻身，直接把我放倒，我正要控诉力气大了不起啊，就见他缓缓挨下来，最后紧贴着我，和我鼻子对着鼻子，眼睛看着眼睛。  
闷油瓶身上很暖，他身上肌肉发达，但这样肉贴肉的挨着，又是软的，虽然这家伙压着我有点重。  
身体比脑子还清楚，反应也更敏感，我不由得张开双臂去搂住他的腰，还想捏两把。  
这一路匆匆忙忙的，前几天我眼睛又坏了，他刚回来那老淘海客又来闹事，这会才有个单独相处的机会。

这样挨了片刻，闷油瓶还是没有进一步的动作，他不说，我便替他说了。  
“想我了。”  
闷油瓶一下笑了，气喷在我脸上，我心里美起来，狠狠在他腰上捏了一把，一时也顾不得老脸，压着嗓子问他，“是不是还想睡我？”  
闷油瓶毫不害臊地嗯了声，微微挺胯跟我蹭了蹭，简直比我还流氓。

他在这事上从来都很放得开，不像我隔三差五还要欲拒还迎一下，他那手按上来，从我胸前一路往下，最后到我两腿之间，可一点也不客气地抓了一把，我那跟他比跟我还要亲近的东西立马更加亢奋，直挺挺地竖在他面前，我都没眼看。  
闷油瓶直接握住，给我揉搓着，他的手有力又有热度，没整几下我就感到浑身都一阵阵地酥起来，低头去看他，心跳不由得都快了，他那个姿势和位置，我很清楚他要做什么，以前也不是没有，但他每次用嘴给我搞，我都莫名地兴奋。  
今天不想表演欲拒还迎了，我干脆大摊开腿，我看闷油瓶也坦荡荡地埋头到我腿间，就忍不住伸手去摸他的头发，接着就有一股过了电似的快感一下从下腹窜上来，甚至爽得我一个激灵，闷油瓶一下就吞到了底，舌头还有办法动，他抬眼看过来，眯了眯。  
“操。”我心说这是要了我的老命。闷油瓶动了动，两手齐上按着我的大腿根，低头吞吐起来。我爽得发晕，只觉得他嘴巴和舌头都太灵活了，平时也不多说话，但这功夫了得。没搞多久，我以为挺久了，但实际是刺激来得太快太大，闷油瓶又用力嘬了两口，还弄出了好让人面红耳赤的声响，我当场就哼出声来，根本控制不住，一下全弄到他嘴里和脸上。  
我大口喘了喘，往后栽倒，就感到头顶一块阴影，闷油瓶越过我从桌子上抽了几张纸巾，擦了擦，接着面不改色地开始脱自己的衣服和裤子。

他这人很心机啊，先把我弄得像死鱼一样摊在面前，然后好慢慢搞我。  
看得出他也是忍耐很久，他那里胀得好大一包，内裤绷着，形状非常明显。  
我学他一样，伸手上去摸，闷油瓶一把按住我的手，我还以为他要我别捣乱耽误他脱裤子，没想到这人抓着我的手塞进裤子里，让我摸得更真切。  
我几乎能感觉到手下的东西迅速大了一圈，翻他个白眼，想着我其实又是有些得意的。我们两个在一起时间不短了，但是我能感受到，他其实很容易撩，当然得是我撩，他很容易对我起反应，而且反应很明显。每每撞到我都一边满脸做烧，一边颇为满意。  
我怀疑我这得意是表现在脸上了，闷油瓶拉出我的手，引到我后边，带着我的手一块揉我那的肉。  
除开第一次我们两个都有点手忙脚乱，再后来闷油瓶都竭力表现耐心地做这些个准备活动。有时候我都嫌他太磨蹭，问他是不是不行，不行就换爷来。闷油瓶这时就会给我一个“胡闹”的眼神，然后继续专心致志地用他那发丘指做这些见不得人的事。  
今天也不知道他是怎么了，简直是加倍地小心和耐心，我都替他憋得慌。这种时候我总觉得我都很豁得出去，浪得无师自通，我就对他道：“差不多行了，快来嘛。”  
闷油瓶果然又抬头看我，不过这次没“胡闹”，而是又越过我，从床边拿了个什么。我仔细一看，再熟悉不过，是我们常用的那款润滑油，也不知道他从哪里搞来的，要是特意在哪里买完带到这的，用来睡我，想想我特么的竟然有些感动。

“你随身带的？”我还是很惊，“想得挺周全。”  
闷油瓶弄开盖子，挤了很多到手上，又全往我屁股上抹，有了润滑他手指进来很顺利，我注意到他喉结动了下，他道：“不想弄伤你。”  
我一听这话里的意思，直发怵，心说他忍这么久，难道是想搞个大的，不由得问道：“老大，你是想做几次啊。”  
闷油瓶的手指又弄进来，还转了转，就按在正地方上，我整个人都是一抖，闷油瓶又按摩一样戳着，我很快又来感觉了，腰开始发软，就看到闷油瓶嘴角牵了下，撤出手指，扶着他那根就抵到我后门上。  
虽然闷油瓶做足了准备，润滑也很充分，但他进来的时候，还是疼得我抽了一口气。他那东西胀得太大了，一点一点顶进来，我里面慢慢被撑开的感觉实在太清楚。他大约是真怕弄疼我，进来一点就停一会，最后全进来的时候我和他身上都出了一层汗。  
两个人黏糊糊地搂抱在一起，我扭了扭腰，调整到个舒服一些的姿势，闷油瓶低头亲了亲我，呼吸已经不像他平时一样控制得住，眼睛也亮起来。他这样看着我的时候，总是让人觉得移不开眼睛，他的声音都变得性感：“做一夜。”说着就顶弄几下，我还提着一口气，被他一搞，一下喘出来，随着他的动作就喘出几个音，娇肯定是不娇，但是闷油瓶就满意这种，盯着我的脸继续干我。  
闷油瓶来来回回做了会儿活塞运动，我已经不觉得疼了，只觉得一阵阵又酥又麻的细小快感慢慢累积，我一手搂着他的腰，一手又摸上自家兄弟，早就又抬起头来，一下下地蹭着闷油瓶的小腹。  
他的小腹上，半边也布满线条，一直往上，蔓延过肩膀，那只我看了无数次的麒麟已经完全显露出来。每次从这种角度，以这种方式看他身上的麒麟，我都有种麒麟活过来的错觉，闷油瓶动作，麒麟仿佛也在动作。  
胖子当时拿出平潭岛的地图给我看的时候，我一眼就看出是麒麟的形状，接着脑子里想起无数个眼下这种画面，简直是条件反射，费了好大的力气不让胖子看出来我已经在脑子里跟闷油瓶做起爱，也不知道成功了没。不过那地图上的麒麟，还是没法和闷油瓶身上的这只相提并论，这只更霸气，而且还只有我能经常见。

我抬起手去摸麒麟的眼睛，闷油瓶顿了下，接着他直起上半身，两手掐着我的腰，动作又快又用力地抽送。我一下泄了力气，不仅是腰，全身都发软，闷油瓶每次往里插都碾过让我爽得发懵的地方，我听到我们身下的床板发出规律的响声，还有从我嗓子眼里发出的憋不住的那些声音。我们两个在这种事情上也异常默契，闷油瓶抿着嘴唇，渐渐也有低沉的鼻音。  
还好外边及时下起了大雨，雨声噼里啪啦的，我打心眼里希望睡在隔壁的人今晚耳背一些。  
这样做了好一会，做到我脑子已经开始不清楚，浑身发热，胡乱叫着闷油瓶，一会让他快点，一会让他慢点，也不知道到底想快点还是慢点。闷油瓶力气倒是有的是，又一把把我捞起来，坐在他大腿上，扳住我的脸亲我的嘴。我抱着他的头和肩，也用力地去吻他，闷油瓶更加不示弱，舌头伸进我嘴里，蛮横地搅着，甚至还坏心眼地咬了我一口，我下面被他狠劲操着，“嗯嗯啊啊”地只得随着他，口水都流了一下巴。  
这样的姿势让他又腾出手来伺候我老二，他一手扣着我的腰，另一只手包着我的手跟我一块搓弄，同样都是手上的活，闷油瓶也没搞什么花样地弄了几下，我差点就交代，他还知道控制着点节奏，每当我觉得要出来了，他动作又慢下来，反反复复折磨我家小兄弟。  
“操，不行了…”我断断续续地已经说不出完整的句子，闷油瓶蹭了蹭我，手上加快了速度，又搂着我大力顶了几十下，他边顶着我就随着他动作射出来，弄得我们两个手上和身上到处都是我儿子。闷油瓶在我射完之后，手上的力道突然加大，终于头抵着我的肩也射出来。

两个人抱在一起喘了半天，才终于缓过来，闷油瓶看着我，眼神里有些深沉的情绪，我一愣，就笑了，对他道：“你别现在跟我讲道理，我不听。”  
这次的事以及二叔对我说的话，闷油瓶不是不知道，他也一定能看得出我心理和情绪的变化，他会担心我，这是一定的。但是这是我的事，我有点理解他当年怎么都不肯把一切都告诉我了，有时候不是因为不信任对方，可能更多的是不确定自己。  
我可以接受二叔的安排，也可以从中找到出路，只是我还没有找到那个确定的方法，但我最终可以找得到，我希望闷油瓶能想到这里，今晚过来就是跟我睡觉的。

闷油瓶看着我，不知道在想什么，最后他很轻地叹口气，“不跟你讲道理。”  
我凑上去亲了他一口，带响的那种，心说这就对了。  
闷油瓶也回给我一个，说：“我陪你。”  
我忍不住笑起来，一直到我感到闷油瓶还留在我里面的东西动了动。  
后来还真做了一夜，闷油瓶说到做到，最后我赖在那，用尽力气也喊不出多大声：“不了不了，陪不起了……”

第二天我们睡到中午，二叔叫人来敲门我才醒，和闷油瓶穿戴好出门就见二叔冷着脸，我这一脸纵欲过度的样子，二叔肯定发现了，不过倒没说别的什么，只说要我们收拾东西准备退房。  
我四下看了一圈，没看到胖子，二叔说他去找刘丧了，另一个伙计则说刘丧昨天半夜夺门而出，说是去听雷了。  
二叔脸色阴沉地看了我和闷油瓶一眼，我强行解释道：“我不就洗澡的时候唱了几首歌，声音大了点，什么心理素质。”  
二叔留给我个背影让我自己体会。

我看了看闷油瓶，闷油瓶认真地告诉我：“是不太好听。”  
“滚蛋。”

 

End


End file.
